


You're Late, You Damn Thief

by TheyBwtterBeTogetherB4IDie



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Lost Love, M/M, New Hope for Romance, Promises, Return, Tardiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyBwtterBeTogetherB4IDie/pseuds/TheyBwtterBeTogetherB4IDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well then, my Tantei-kun, I will be waiting for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Late, You Damn Thief

**Author's Note:**

> A random little oneshot that I wrote a LONG time ago...maybe adding an omake? Who knows.
> 
> I realize that the romance in this is quite choppy, but here's what I would like you to assume before reading the story. KID has had feelings for Shinichi for a long time, ever since the Clock Tower heist. Conan has broken all romantic ties with Ran as Shinichi and they are kind of in the phase where they are silent and quiet and awkward around each other. The reason Shinichi broke all romantic ties with Ran is that he realizes that he no longer sees her in that way, but he does not have a crush on KID. Therefore, he only gives KID the _chance_ to court him, but that does not secure the actual relationship. I think that's all I have to say...

“Ne. Who are you really? No, what are you really? A thief? A magician? Or just a normal human being with a bigger ego than most?”

“I wonder as well. I would say I’m a mix of all of them. But let’s get back to you. Who are you?”

“Who am I? Why would you ask that?”

The innocent child’s face looked blankly at the thief but his eyes contained endless guilt and pain.

“You know…you can cry in front of me.”

The child laughed.

“Why would I ever c-c-cr—!” the laughter turned into sobs and the thief clad in white enveloped the child within his cape.

As the sobs started to subside, the thief patted the child’s head gently.

“Hey, you know what?”

“W-what?”

“I’ll treat you when you get back.”

“H-huh?”

The thief gave the child a tender smile.

“I said, my thickheaded Tantei-kun, I’ll take you out for something good when you get back.”

The child sniffled, his tears finally spent.

“How ironic. To think the very thief that I’ve been chasing for the past few years would do such a thing.”

“Why not? You’ve brought Them down and I’m aware that you’re friend is getting the antidote ready. So, why not?”

“You’re right, why not? I’ve already broken all romantic ties with _her_ , after all. There’s nothing left for me anymore.”

“Stupid. I’ll always be there for you.”

The child stiffened.

“Are you…serious?”

“Of course I am. I’ve been watching you from the shadows for years.”

“I can’t promise you anything.”

“I don’t mind. Frankly, I’m more surprised at how calmly you’re taking all of this. You never cease to amaze me, Tantei-kun.”

“Of course. I am still a detective.”

“Well then, my Tantei-kun, I’ll be waiting for you.”

With one last smirk, a gentle kiss on the forehead, the thief was gone.

O_^ DCMK

Three weeks later, the famous Detective of the East, Heisei Holmes, or Saviour of the Police Force came back from his mysterious disappearance of five years. Nobody knew exactly what happened and nobody asked. The youth seemed to know people he had never met before and always had a sad troubled look on his face. His wit and intelligence was unparalleled and crimes were solved in the blink of an eye.

Kaitou KID on the other hand, did not hide his favoritism for the newly returned Meitantei who had found a home in the Metro Police Force. Every morning, there would be a single white rose sitting upon the detective’s desk in the police office with an extra large cup of perfectly brewed black coffee plus a thermo with more. A note would accompany the gifts, saying ‘I love you’ or singing praises of the detective. Not that he ever let anyone read the notes.

One morning, a month after his return, a knock sounded on his door on a bright Saturday morning. The door opened to reveal a boy about the same age as him with messy hair and extremely familiar violet eyes.

“Kaito Kuroba, soon to be magician extraordinaire, at your service!” A single white rose was offered from his hand.

Kudo Shinichi only had one thing to say, a smile on his face.

“You’re late, you damn thief.”

_Fin_

...or not?


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your boyfriend says that he's skipping, you have to be on your guard. Especially when you're at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the omake, and I know that it's a bit rushed, but I hope you like it. I might be adding more, but who knows? Enjoy!

_Three months later…_

His phone rang for the umpteenth time and Kudo Shinichi nodded apologetically at his co-workers and Megure-keibu as he grabbed his cell phone and ran into the hallway to pick it up.

“SHIN-CHAN!!!”

“Kuroba Kaito! What do you think you’re doing? Shouldn’t you be in a lecture right now?”

“The professor suddenly had blue hair in the middle of the lecture and his clothes disappeared, leaving him in his briefs, so they postponed the lecture for tomorrow and can you believe that that fifty-six year old professor still wears Superman briefs? The girls ran screaming out of the room and the boys just laughed and took pictures. Including me. Want a picture, Shin-chan?” the clearly _not-guilty_ magician answered in a carefree tone.

“Kaito…please tell me that that dear old man will not need to be sent to the psychiatric ward or asylum or wherever you planned to send him after this rather…mind-scarring prank of yours.”

“Don’t worry, the professor’s got quite the tough mind. He’ll survive. Without his pride intact, that is, but I think that’s better than any physical injuries, right?”

“No comment. So is this the only reason you called me twenty-one times without stopping?”

“Coincidentally, yes, my dear Shin-chan. I was wondering if you would fancy a visit from me right now?”

Shinichi’s eyes widened. Kaito coming to his work place was not good. Definitely. It was without a doubt a bad idea to introduce Kaito to his co-workers right…

“Shin-chan! I’m here!”

…now.

Arms wrapped themselves around him from behind and he had to restrain himself from shivering at the closeness and warmth of his boyfriend. Over the course of three months, he still had trouble dealing with his blushing whenever Kaito touched him, whether the touch was innocent or had much more…hidden meanings to it. However, they still hadn’t progressed from the kisses and snuggles. Shinichi simply wasn’t ready for it and although Kaito lacked the sense of personal space, he still respected Shinichi’s wish to wait.

“I always love your blushes. Compliments your pale skin quite well.”

“Kaito! What are you doing here?”

“Why, to meet my lovely wife’s co-workers and warn them who you belong to just as a small gift.”

“Wait! No, Kaito!”

The magician let go of him and entered the office before the flustered detective could stop him.

“Hello, everyone! I am Kuroba Kaito, soon to be magician extraordinaire, at your service! I am also Shin-chan’s boyfriend, and soon-to-be husband. It’s nice to meet all of you for the first time!”

Everyone stopped moving to stare at the intruder and absolute silence dominated the office for several minutes.

“Hm,” Kaito walked to what he determined was his boyfriend’s desk and observed the slightly messy pile of files, “as organized as you’ll ever be Shin-chan.”

“Kudo-kun, do I need to call the security guards?” the inspector finally broke the silence with a questioning look at the frozen detective at the doorway when the stranger started poking at the files on the desk.

Shinichi had to blink several times before regaining his voice.

“Ah…no, it’s quite alright, Megure-keibu, it’s just as he said…”

“Oh my god, Shinichi-kun! So you do have a boyfriend!” Sato ran across the room to squeeze the still detective tightly before backing off when Kaito growled at her, “You always seemed so tense that we were actually planning to set you up with someone soon, but since you’ve already got this hottie beside you, I don’t think that you’ll need that date anymore,” she grinned.

“A date…?”

“That’s right, Shin-chan,” Kaito grinned his bedeviling smile and wrapped his arms once again behind the confused detective, “they thought you were still single, so I had to come over here and reassure them that you are quite taken.”

“Definitely seems like that you are in good hands, Shinichi-kun,” Takagi smiled nervously.

“Of course he’s in _very_ good hands,” the mischievous magician purred behind him huskily, nuzzling his neck intimately and making him shiver and blush deeper.

All the police officers in the room went red as they realized the meaning behind those words and Shiratori laughed with wide eyes, “Well…good luck, Shinichi-kun.”

“Huh? What do you mean? Wait, what did you do, Kaito!?”

O_^ DCMK

“So, your co-workers are quite nice, Shin-chan.”

Silence.

“Okay…so I already know them and what I just said doesn’t really make sense, but they are pretty nice. Of course, I still have to ask about who they decided to set up with you before I introduced myself.”

No reply.

“Oh, Shin-chan! Do you want some coffee? Or maybe something to eat? You should know that not eating dinner after missing breakfast and lunch is not healthy at all.”

Still nothing.

“Shin-chan!” he whined at the pile of blankets on the bed, “Can you please stop sulking and come out?”

“No!” the muffled reply came back defiantly.

“But Shin-chan!”

“I said no, you annoying thief!”

“Ouch, that hurts, Tantei-kun! Come on Shin-chan, I’m sorry, alright? Just please come out.”

“Really?” the blankets shifted so that one cerulean blue eye stared at him from within the thick bundle.

“Yes…no. I’m not sorry,” Kaito took advantage of the small opening Shinichi had provided and ripped the blankets off despite the outraged cries from the detective, “you’re just too cute and innocent, Shin-chan,” he whispered beside the other’s ear and chuckled at the shiver and shallow breathing that he felt from his boyfriend.

“Kaito…wait!” Shinichi’s breath hitched when he felt something wet warm sucking at his neck, “What do you think you’re doing!?”

“Marking you,” he mumbled, and the mischievous violet eyes lusted themselves at how unraveled Shinichi was beneath him, “I can’t have others thinking that they have a chance chasing after you. You are mine.”

He whispered those last three words and blew on the dark red mark that now decorated Shinichi’s pale and smooth neck.

“Kaito…,” the detective mewled and struggled under him, eyes blown wide with lust.

“Another day, Shin-chan, when you’re sure you are ready…” he laughed gently and kissed the other passionately until the detective could no longer form coherent words.

O_^ DCMK

“Shinichi-kun, is that what I think it is?”

“Don’t ask, I swear that magician is crazy. I don’t even know why I put up with him.”

“But you love him.”

“That’s not a question.”

“Well, do you?”

“…yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know what Kaito means when he says that Shinchi is in _very_ good hands ^_^
> 
> Sorry for the lack of smut, I've just never written it before, so hope you guys can understand!


End file.
